Self-Organizing Networks (SON) are networks capable of any or all of automatic self-configuration, self-optimization, or self-healing. Recent developments of SON have centered on radio access networks, but any sort of network may be developed into an SON, such as a smart energy grid system or a medical health system. For radio access networks, such as telecommunication networks, self-configuration may include use of “plug-and-play” techniques for automatically configuring and integrating base stations and/or other components of the networks. Self-optimization includes automatic adjustments of base station parameters based on performance indicators. Self-healing may also involve automatic adjustments of base station parameters. For instance, a neighboring base station may be automatically re-configured to support users of a failed base station.
Tools have been developed for radio access networks implementing SON technologies. Such tools may include performance management tools, radio frequency (RF) planning tools, automatic frequency planning tools, rehoming tools, or automatic cell planning tools. Each of these tools is entirely self-contained and handles everything from interfacing directly with network components to retrieve measurements and configure parameters, to smart analysis of and decisions regarding measurements and configurations, to presentation of users of relevant information.
Due to increases in network usage by various users, SON bandwidth in some frequencies can occasionally become constrained. For example, while network users may obtain network access across a wide range of frequencies, certain frequency ranges are typically designated for periodic use by public service entities. When such entities begin using a particular frequency range, bandwidth within the particular frequency range may be reduced, thereby causing an increase in congestion within the frequency range and reduced user satisfaction. Regardless of the source of or the reason for such congestion, there is a need for a mechanism to ensure unimpeded use of the designated frequency ranges by public service entities once such entities begin using one of the frequency ranges.